


Stop Kicking Me

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [16]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But very subtle, Cranky Zach, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, Like not even there, M/M, Mpreg, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Stop Kicking Me

There had been an ever present glare on his mate's face that day. Maybe even longer. Owen wasn't exactly sure. Half the time his mate was in a sour mood lately. He understood, as best he could, and devoted all his time and energy into making Zach smile and laugh. But he was just not having it today.

"Go away!" Zach snapped and threw a pillow at him.

"Baby…" Owen started.

Zach's eyes narrowed and his glare intensified. "Don't call me that! You did this to me and I hate you!"

"No you don't." Owen said, pulling the younger man closer to him.

Zach sighed in his arms, his anger quickly melting away, and rested his head against Owen's chest. "No I don't." He said softly. "I just wish it would stop…" Zach flinched and sighed again.

Owen tried hard not to smile but he couldn't help it.

Zach saw it and his glare returned full force. "It's not funny and it hurts! _Your_ kid needs to stop kicking me!"

Owen smiled and hugged him closer. "My kid, huh?"

"Yes!" Zach nodded. "And I can't wait until it's born and it can start kicking you!"

Owen laughed and leaned forward to kiss Zach's head. "I can't wait for that either."


End file.
